


What Really Happened: Mac Fights Gay Marriage

by newlolly



Series: Honey & Vinegar: What Really Happens on IASIP [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Episode: s06e01 Mac Fights Gay Marriage, Episode: s06e02 Dennis Gets Divorced, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mac and Dennis are in love, Slow Burn, Triggers, episode rewrite, quick, they actually were dating, what really happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: There's always more to the story, always. In some instances, there's more homosexuality than the viewers ever get to see. Does anyone notice all those small touches, the passing glances? The way Mac and Dennis have each others backs, until they just... don't?Rewrite or Story-Type Analysis of S06:E01 - Mac Fights Gay Marriage. What do we not really see? What thoughts does the viewer miss out on? How do Mac and Dennis just not bang it out? And what god damn happened to make Mac so upset that particular day, triggering all the events that would affect them forever? And how dare Dennis, how could he just not marry Mac?
Relationships: Mac McDonald & Dennis Reynolds, Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds, Maureen Ponderosa/Dennis Reynolds
Series: Honey & Vinegar: What Really Happens on IASIP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984723
Kudos: 14





	What Really Happened: Mac Fights Gay Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, there is a giant warning here.   
> DISCLAIMER: Any typical behavior that happens in the show CAN and most likely WILL happen here. Non-consensual sex references, rape mentions, drugs, alcohol, the inhalation of paint, racism, bigotry, homophobia, and pure foolery are to be expected. This is IASIP.

DENNIS

The first problem was that the TV in the living room was not working. Something had happened, and in one unfortunate accident, Charlie had somehow managed to get cheese in the DVD player. Dennis had entirely intended to purchase a new DVD player, maybe even a slightly upgraded one that did not include a chunky old VHS. But the DVD player had been the cause of one oh-so-unfortunate evening.

Once the two roommates, friends, the best buds, the dynamic duo – had discovered that the TV player was no longer working, they argued for a moment in time. They went back and forth, Dennis letting his argument fault that Charlie was Mac’s responsibility, and therefore, it was Mac’s fault.

“Bro, I can’t be in charge of him all the time!”

“You said you wanted to watch cheese, and now our movie night is ruined because you and Charlie got drunk and neither of you can read!”

Mac’s voice raised in pitch. “I can too read! Only Charlie is illiterate!”

“There’s a DVD player in my room, and that’s where I am going.”

Dennis scoffed off, slamming his bedroom door behind him.

He pulled his shoes off, and his jeans, tossing his perfectly pressed button down over his head. He flung it to the floor, pulling on his favorite oversized bedtime tee. It was from rancid bar him and Mac had visited once, and the red letters of “Tommy’s Tavern” were worn on the gray heather.

_Knock._

_Knock._

Mac’s taps were silent, and Dennis was too tired to argue, he swung the door open.

“What Mac?”

“Can I watch it in here too?”

Dennis was silent, but he nodded his head, watching as Mac too began to pull of his heavy boots, and sulk to one side of the bed.

“In my bed?” Dennis asked.

“Something wrong with that?” Mac shot back; eyebrows raised. “Two straight dudes watching a movie in bed.”

“Yeah,” Dennis breathed, starting the movie.

It was not two straight dudes in a bed.

15 minutes in, Mac curled up under Dennis arm.

Thirty more minutes, and Dennis’ tongue was shoved far down Mac’s throat, and Mac’s fingers were curled around Dennis’ hair.

Sixty minutes, and no boundaries existed. The two fumbled under clothes, then without clothes, and soon, Mac was curled up in Dennis’s arms, smiling. Dennis smiled at him dumbly, his heart beating heavy as he closed his eyes into a slumber.

“Fuck,” Mac yelped, jumping out of bed, nearly tripping over the entanglement of his leg’s with Dennis. “What the fuck dude?”

Dennis’ eyes shot open, and he glared at Mac, his sleep being interrupted for no good reason at 9AM. The bar did not open till later, what could Mac even want.

“Why am I in this bed? Oh fuck no, fuck no, no, no, no! Did you try to D.E.N.N.I.S. me?”

“What-“ Dennis muttered meekly. Mac quickly jumped around.

“This is not cool bro. Even for you.”

“Mac,” Dennis said, sitting up, exposing the front of his chest. He narrowed his eyes at his roommate. He had been comfortable, his feet wrapped in the warmth of Mac’s body. “Please try and come back to bed.”

“No,” Mac stuttered. “I’m not gay. Being gay is wrong in the eyes of the lord.”

“Goddam- Mac, please. I’m not gay either.”

“You should be ashamed,” Mac sputtered.

Dennis reached for his nearest clothing article, only to discover the sleeves of his favorite t-shirt were covered in cum. He grimaced, standing up and finding boxers, right before chucking the shirt in the trash. “I should be ashamed? God Mac you are the farthest thing from straight. You are as far in the closet as they fucking come! Try and tell me I am the problem. I cannot handle this. Just pretend the whole god damn fucking night never happened! Pretend it was just like any other movie night!”

Mac looked hurt briefly, but his face turned to stone. “I gotta pump this out.”

“You’re going to get off? Really?”

“No,” Mac’s voice raised a few octaves, and he glared with a harsh glance at Dennis. “I’m going to fucking workout bro.”

He stomped out, but not before snatching Dennis’s shirt out the trash, and not without letting a few tears seep out on the way.

MAC

Mac was pissed.

First, he had woken up in Dennis’ bed after having too many beers and coming home for a movie night. He sulked the whole way to the gym. Was he gay? No. Dennis and he did things all the time.

Second, the douchebag beefcake that worked the gym check-in refused to believe that he was Dennis Reynolds. Which only made him angrier, because apparently if they were dating – he could happily enter the gym. But claiming to be Dennis Reynolds was just not good enough bro. But being homosexual was a sin? He was full of Charlie’s almond-nut protein, he needed to work out, but god damn he just was not Dennis enough!

Third, because the tranny was there. In tight leggings. With no dick. Trying to explain that she was officially a transitioned female, and apparently, married. To the large, heavy, African American dude, with the obviously large penis. He stared back and forth between the tranny and her husband. Married. Married. She was FUCKING married.

Fourth, homosexuality was a sin. Mac ran the bible verses over and over in his head. A sin. A fucking sin. And he was a raging homosexual.

The whole jog back from the gym to Paddy’s was terrible. Philadelphia was known for being a more liberal city, and he was seeing signs of gay everywhere. Two lesbians chatting with coffee. A mural painted in bright colors of a guy dancing. And finally, the god damn rainbow in the sky. Mac was pissed, and he was only burying his guilt further into his head.

Why was Mac so angry at Dennis? Why did Dennis’s charm, and Dennis’s looks infuriate him? And why did the tranny – his only chance of ever being straight – have to go and god damn get married! He stopped in his track when he saw the Paddy’s door and dropped to do 50. Or 1. The push-up’s hurt his hands.

With everything that had happened, it only made sense when he came slamming into the bar, slamming into bar with his typical:

“Guys, guys, guys, I’ve got news. I’ve got huge news.”

He felt his rage piling in his stomach, but also his guilt, which was only making him angrier.

DENNIS

“I went to get my pump on, but I couldn’t get my pump on, now I know what you’re thinking, clearly I did get my pump on…”

Dennis stared, his jaw dropping open. Was Mac about to spill everything? Without a second thought, his thoughts spilled out.

“WHAT IN GOD’S NAME ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?” His tone disguised, hoping not to giveaway his true sense of fear.

Mac’s mouth opened, but Dennis could not hear a word. Something. Tranny. Married. Did Mac care? Mac was _straight_. Dennis scoffed.

“That’s great,” Dee chimed in.

“No, No, It’s not. It’s a gay marriage.”

“Uh, I’ve got a question for you, Ones a girl, and one’s a guy? How’s that gay?” Dennis poked, curiously. Was everything _gay_ to Mac now? Including sharing a bed with your… straight roommate?

“Okay, for starters, her husband is clearly a homosexual, okay?” Mac pounced back, quickly.

“Why are you making that assumption?” Charlie asked, still eating nuts. “Because he’s with the tranny? You were with the tranny? What are you saying?”

Dennis snickered. _Come out and say it, Baby Boy._

“No, that is completely different Charlie, and you know it.”

Dennis was groaning internally, sliding more beer down his throat.

“No, he’s right, that’s different,” Dee chimed into the conversation. “because this new guy, if I am hearing correctly, he waited till she got her dick off before he banged her.”

“And that means-“ Dennis said, his thoughts faltering to their previous evening. He thought of Mac’s toned chiseled pecks, and the way his hand was able to grip a dick so tight. He thought about Mac’s snores, his cute smiles, his dopey looks, and dark chocolate messy hair. He was deep in thought, and Mac was currently banging two electrical cords together. Dennis felt his dick grow at the thought of their own penis’s hitting in that way. He felt his face flush red. He thought about how shy Mac could be in bed, and suddenly, Dennis wanted that type of attention. All the time.

“Mac, I think you are just getting upset that the tranny married some guy that’s not you, and that’s what this is all about,” Charlie interrupted. Dennis smirked, because no, no. _Mac was trying to fight their own relationship._

“It’s always about the big guy upstairs, Mac, you clearly can’t accept him.”

“You guys are just trying to confuse me!”

Dennis watched as the door slammed, and the Mac boat sailed. He did not care how worked up Mac was getting. It was obvious the two of them would never be together, and that Mac did not intend to ever resurface what happened. If anything, he was denying it even harder. Fine. Dennis could find that attention somewhere else.

“You know, I always thought I’d be married by now,” Dennis abruptly said, letting a few too many thoughts escape into the room.

“Uh, well… uh, you know,” he stuttered, “all of that talk about marriage got me thinking about myself, my situation, always thought… I’d be married by now.”

“What the shit are you talking about?” Frank asked.

Dennis stared at them. Mac’s name fell to the tip of his tongue, but he sputtered out the first woman he could think of instead. “Maureen Ponderosa.”

The whole time Dennis spoke about her, he pictured Mac’s dreamy eyes, and his chocolate brown hair, and how maybe, just maybe, this whole situation would work, and Mac would get jealous, or Dennis would at least get a few good, happy, FEMININE lays.


End file.
